Remembrance
by RosannaLouise
Summary: Leonard McCoy can still remember the first time he met Harriet Potter ten years later. Rated cautious M because I am paranoid. Please don't be put off by the Harry Potter aspect, this story has nothing to do with magic, I just used the fem!charecter.
1. First meeting

Leonard McCoy can still remember the first time he met Harriet Potter over ten years later.

/

_(Flashback)_

_Leonard grumbled to himself as he stared bad-temperedly into his glass of whisky. He once again asked himself how in the name of God he had ended up playing reluctant wingman to a 23 year old with a libido the size of Georgia and a pair of twinkling blue eyes that could have charmed a nun into his bed. That's right; he had been stupid enough to sit next to the only other person wearing civilian clothing on that rust bucket the Fleet called a shuttle. With a threat to puke on him and a shared flask of Tennessee's finest, McCoy had unknowingly created himself his first and greatest friend in Star Fleet. The kid, who had introduced himself as Jim Kirk, had by the time they had arrived at the Academy in 'Frisco, somehow managed to hack the academy computers and change his room assignment so that he was rooming with Leonard. Leonard cursed whoever had allowed Jim to develop hacking skills practically every other day when he came home to find Jim in all sorts of compromising positions with many genders and species in his bed, or the desk and even one time the kitchen table (Leonard had refused to eat at the table for a week after that.)Leonard had seen more of his friend than he had ever cared to._

_But despite the times when Leonard wanted little more than to thoroughly beat Jim, he realised that their friendship was the kind which would last for a long time into the future, it was the sort where you could call each other in the middle of the night because your mother had died and you knew the other would be standing on your doorstep, bottle in hand, within an hour. Jim __was__ a good man no matter how vehemently he would protest to that, and a good friend and had even gifted Leonard with a new name, one that was untainted by bitter divorce proceedings and malicious ex-wives. Jim helped 'Bones' when he got so depressed about being forced to leave his little Jo behind that he could taste the acid vomit in his mouth. In return, Leonard listened to his tales about his abusive Uncle Frank, driving cars over cliffs and being shipped off to remote colonies. Leonard had hardly ever felt more trusted than when Jim decided him trustworthy enough to share his deepest secrets from Tarsus IV._

_All of this did not stop him being annoyed that Jim had dragged him out to a bar to cruise for Jim's shag of the night claiming that 'bones' needed to 'loosen up'. Jim had kept on at him until he had reluctantly agreed and this was why Leonard was sat where he was now glaring at his whisky like he could burn it with his thoughts alone whilst Jim sat to his right searching the bar for any likely conquest._

_They had been there for little more than ten minutes when Leonard heard a softly breathed, "holy shit." Leonard turned upon Jim's following, "Bones look at __her__." Leonard his gaze the way that Jim's piercing blue stare was directed, along with more than half the male and many female patrons of the bar, to see what had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen enter the bar._

_Thick and almost riotously curly black hair tumbled over one shoulder in a long silky mass. She had bronzed skin with a small smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and delicate, aristocratic looking features which were composed of high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin, an aquiline nose, full lips and arched eyebrows. She carried herself with such grace and with an air that screamed, 'confidence.' Even dressed as she was for the warm San Francisco night in light blue jeans, a long beige coloured top and an open brown waistcoat made of some sort of velvety material with some plain goldish coloured flats on she looked so ridiculously regal that Leonard privately thought you could be forgiven for thinking that she was some king of old-time royal from back in the days of Kings and Queens. The jeans showed of long, long legs and a great arse, and her stomach was toned and flat, the kind you'd expect on an athlete. But her most remarkable feature was her almond shaped, emerald coloured eyes. Eyes that people could right sonnets and plays for, so gem-like and perfect that they rivalled even Jim's in their intensity._

/

To say that Harriet was beautiful would be a ridiculous understatement, she was breath-taking and Leonard was sure that right then and there a large amount of the patrons fell in love with her including, if he was honest, himself. However Leonard was a realistic man and he realised that as a 29 year old divorcee who had a kid he could hardly ever see due to court order and a disposition roughly similar to bear disturbed from hibernation he would have very little chances of finding himself another girl.

And so he found himself very surprised when this beautiful, beautiful woman walked straight over to the bar and engaged him in conversation, (after rebutting Jim, who, of course, propositioned her.)

/

_(Flashback)_

"_Bones, even you have to admit that she is a fine example of the human species," Jim turned to Leonard eyes bright and probably brimming with lewd and yet strangely suave comments just waiting to spill out for his newest potential conquest, to be honest Leonard didn't want to know what Jim was thinking._

_Leonard grunted, "I'm misanthropic Jim, not blind." Jim laughed at his friend and turned back to survey the striking women make her way through the crowd towards the bar. "For god's sake Jim," he found himself saying, "she's a lady not a piece of meat now quit starin'." Almost as if she had heard his comment said 'lady' turned and made her way over to a relatively clear section of bar next to where Leonard was sitting and Jim leaning. As she sat on a stool next to Jim the bar collectively turned back to what they had been doing from where they had been watching her crossing the room. Her posture was straight and perfect and her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands were folded on the counter top and Leonard noticed a large and yet dainty ring on her right index finger. It depicted an engraving of a stag rearing on it with what looked like a topaz cradled in-between its antlers. An engraving curling around the stag's antlers said, "F__ac__fortia__ et __patere__."_

_Evidently Jim had noticed as well because with his characteristic bluntness he asked, "so what's with the bling." The lady turned her head towards Jim flicked her eyes over him before looking over to Leonard. Though he knew what a ginormous walking talking cliché he sounded like Leonard could have sworn that as their eyes met that everything stopped, and despite the fact that he knew it was impossible, (he's a Doctor dammit! Not some uneducated farm hick) he thought the earth might have stopped rotating on its axis. _

_She smiled at Leonard who felt his heart stutter slightly before saying to Jim, not unkindly, and with a clipped, enunciated accent, "Generally I believe is it considered a polite sort of custom to introduce yourself to someone before asking questions about the jewellery they may be wearing,"_

_Completely unrepentant, Jim smiled a brilliant grin, his blue eyes flashing as if he had found a worthy opponent of his attention and said, "The name's James Tiberius Kirk but you can definitely call me Jim, and who might __you__ be? British perhaps?" _

_She smiled catching Jim's tone and intention and laughed before saying, "yes I am English, and though you're very forward Jim I'm afraid I'm not your type nor you mine, your friend however…" she trailed off mischievously and Leonard tried fiercely to supress a blush. At Jim's smothered snigger at Bone's embarrassment she turned to Jim and pondered, "I have a feeling that we would make excellent friends."_

_Jim chuckled, undeterred by her rebuttal and replied, "Sweetheart, you are most assuredly my type. But I suppose since you believe we're going to be friends I should introduce you to my friend Bones also known as Leonard Horatio McCoy." _

_She laughed a low, rich laugh, "Tiberius? Horatio? It appears we all have slightly ridiculous middle names." Here she paused and exclaimed, "oh, do excuse me I don't believe I have introduced myself, My name's Harriet Cassiopeia Potter, call me Harriet and I'll smack you, I'm Harry. just Harry please." "I do believe we will us three, make excellent comrades."_

"_Potter and English hmmm," Jim mused, "you wouldn't happen to be a part of the family that owns Potter Stellar Cartographers would you?" He stopped again as he received an affirmative nod from Harry who turned her ring around to show an engraving on the back of the band that said 'Potter' in flowing script. "That explains the constellation middle name. You're a cadet? I suppose you'll be a navigator then, follow in the family footsteps?" He added at her positive answer._

"_Actually," smiled Harry, "I'm an engineer," at Jim and Leonard's look of shock she merely smiled before nodding towards an Orion girl at the end of the bar. "Since I so rudely turned down you proposition Jim, that girl is named Gaila she is, obviously an orion, she can provide the type of night you were looking for, just tell her I met you and you seem to be an all right sort,"_

_Jim smiled at Harry before looking questioningly at Leonard who nodded for him to go ahead. That sorted he turned to Harry and swept into an overdone bow before kissing her hand to her eye roll and walking his way towards Gaila, sitting next to her and leaning in close at her giggles and pretty green blush._

_As Leonard turned back to Harry he found she had shifted over a seat so she was right next to him. She looked him up and down very obviously, to his eternal surprise, before leaning in close and sealing their lips together._

_All Leonard could process was the slip and slide of their lips together as she tilted her head further to the side and opened her mouth. Suddenly her tongue was moving with his as her arms made their way around his neck and she pulled his head down closer. He could feel her warmth and smell her perfume which was scented like sandalwood, his head swam and his body burned. It had been longer than Leonard cared to remember since he had felt like this. The beginnings of arousal stirred in his belly and he slid his hand down to the small of her back._

_As they broke apart with a soft peck and a nibble to his bottom lip from her part, Leonard found himself to say anything but an unintelligible, "Huh." He looked over the bar to where Jim had obviously been watching (along with the orion cadet who winked at him) and gave him the double thumbs up sign before turning back to (Gaila?)_

_He looked back to Harry who was watching him through her eyelashes and found himself utterly tongue-tied. She seemed to sense this though and seemed to understand exactly what to do to lessen his timidity. She took his hand and led him hand-in-hand from the bar. Leonard never looked back._

/

Leonard remembers that night. Oh, how he remembers. The first night after his divorce that had felt truly alive. Filled with such passion and lust that his body burned, burned for her, for Harry. They had stumbled back to his room and she had pushed him down onto the bed and sat herself atop his hips her pert arse resting on his thighs. Clothes were pulled off roughly, and he placed soft feathery kisses all over her body. He had taken one her breasts to his mouth while he slid his other hand to play between her wondrously warm, wet folds and sliding, one, two fingers in her centre.

He remembers her soft moans and then her loud jubilant cries, (Len, oh GOD Len,) and his (oh yes Darlin') when she took him inter her mouth and her wicked, wicked tongue which was obviously useful for more than enunciating her words.

What he remembers most is her naked sitting on top of him as she finally, finally, impaling herself on his shaft and sliding down slowly as her warm, tight wetness engulfed him completely. After that point he has only flashes _– hips rolling…tasting golden skin…building, building to a crescendo…exploding with white light…. the scent of sandalwood and sex._

Afterwards she had collapsed onto his chest, her hair splayed across his chest and their legs still entwined. He buried a hand in her hair and drew her body closer regarding her round, smooth buttocks her high, pert breasts, her toned stomach and legs which seemed to go on for miles. He remembered pulling the cover over them as she dozed on his chest and falling asleep truly happy for the first time in a long time.

The next morning he had awoken to the smell of sandalwood, coffee, and bacon. Jim was chatting to Harry (and how did he get in without waking Leonard?) while he tucked into a steaming pile of waffles with golden syrup and a plate of bacon and eggs on the side. It had been obvious from the apron Harry was wearing over his shirt (which was her only other piece of clothing,) that she had cooked from scratch and not used the replicator. When she saw he had woken she had steered him over to the table and sat him down, before pouring him a cup of coffee and dancing off over to the waste unit.

Jim looked over at him seriously before stating, "You got lucky with her and, I can't believe that I am saying this but, keep hold of her Bones."

Leonard looked over to Harry, watching as her emerald eyes flashed with fire and joy and her thick, heavy, dark hair messy from sleep and sex he said, "I'm planning on it Jim-Boy, I'm plannin' on it .

_/_

As he looks down on his wife of 7 years, Harriet Cassiopeia McCoy, smelling the scent of sandalwood, Leonard thinks that maybe he's a little glad that Jim was the way he was and insisted on taking him out to bars every night when they were back at the academy,

Leonard McCoy remembers, all he has to do is recall.

_A.N: Well that's it finished for now. I have many more ideas for this and if anybody else has any memories that they want explored then feel free to review and I'll see what I can do. For my tenth reviewer I will allow you to pick a memory and write that scene first._

_Now, I'm English, not American so I know that some terminology will be off so feel free to correct me if I've done anything wrong. Constructive criticism is welcomed, please don't flame._

_I'm uncertain as to why I felt the need to write a female Harry Potter, perhaps its because I like the background set down by Rowling , which will be explored in other chapters, but THERE WILL BE NO MAGIC. I just borrowed the character and made her a female because i like it that way. Backround for Potter Stellar Cartography will be lain out._

_Disclaimer: I don't own star trek or Harry Potter, I'd love to own Karl Urban though!_

_Thanks guys,_

_Rosanna. (If anyone wants to draw a picture of Harriet, or of any part of this story please feel free :D )_


	2. First date

Leonard can remember the pep-talk that Jim gave him before he set off for his first date with Harry, only three days after their first meeting and night together. He'd say he had been nervous but dammit, he is not a teenager!

/

_(Flashback)_

_Leonard was pacing. It wasn't something that he generally made a habit of but he thought that he could allow an exception this one time. Excepting the day of Joanna's birth he could hardly remember the last time he had felt so nervous._

_He was about to go on a date with the woman he had sex with within an hour of meeting her. A girl half of the cadets in the academy wanted and the other half wanted to be . A girl with lustrous black hair, a cracking body and deep, sparkling emerald eyes. Even Jim had been impressed._

_He couldn't recall the last time he had been on a date. After he had married Jocelyn it had been mainly hurried sex and late nights at the hospital right the way up until he had walked in on her in bed with her boss whilst she had been supposed to be looking after Joanna. Whom she had left with their neighbour. Leonard asks himself almost everyday why in the hell the courts allowed Jocelyn custody when she so obviously didn't have a maternal bone in her body._

_Amused blue eyes tracked Leonard as he walked up and down, up and down their small dorm room. 15 paces. Stop. Turn. 15 paces. Stop. Turn. Rinse and repeat until you receive the desired result._

_Evidently, Jim had finally had enough of his pacing because he exasperatedly spoke up, "Bones, I didn't know why your so nervous, the girl obviously likes you. I mean heck she seduced you within 40 minutes of being introduced. That's gotta say something, huh?" Here he paused with a contemplative look before announcing, "besides, you've been married, you must have done this sort of thing before."_

_Leonard levelled Jim with his customary scowl, "Jim, much as I 'preciate your efforts, I told you how Jocelyn was, do you think it likely I took her on many dates, God Jim, what if I mess up with Harry? I really like her."_

_Jim cringed patently agreeing with Leonard's first point, before turning serious again, " Bones I don't and won't say this often so listen up ; you are a great guy. A great friend. And you will have a great date. Harry obviously likes you so just relax and let yourself be the big softie we know under your prickly, prickle exterior," Jim flung a grin his way with the last statement._

_Leonard slowly nodded his head, "thanks Jim, I'll do that." With that and one final pat on the shoulder and a 'good luck' from Jim he turned to the door and walked out._

_/_

He can also remember how his breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of her walking towards him over the plaza outside her accommodation block where he was waiting (anxiously) for her.

_/_

_(Flashback)_

_Leonard was waiting by the fountain in the centre of the plaza. It had some sort of underwater lights system which turned the water different colours as he watched. The warm 'Frisco air carried a slight spray over from the fountain, a light mist that hung lightly in the air. Leonard was looking to the fountain once more when he was snapped out of his reverie by the light tapping of heels against the cobbles._

_As he looked up Leonard felt himself freeze as he caught sight of Harry walking towards him. She looked more than beautiful, she looked ravishing. A blue silk dress stopped around mid thigh showing a lot of long golden-tanned legs. The gold embellishment round the waist and neckline of the dress drew attention to her long, graceful neck and slim waist. It was topped of with gold shoes and jewellery as well as a large smile which made her eyes shine and her nose crinkle._

_He cleared his throat and said somewhat roughly, "you look absolutely beautiful Harry, gorgeous, in fact." Harry smiled beatifically at Leonard as she reached him and took his arm lightly as she allowed him to steer her in the direction of the restaurant he had reserved a table at._

"_Thank you," she said, seeming genuinely pleased at his compliment, "You look wonderful also." Leonard blushed which harry smiled slightly at before approaching the door of a hovercab nearby. and helping harry in._

_As they sped of towards their destination Leonard snuck another look at Harry and thought that maybe Jim didn't give such bad advice at all._

_/_

Harry and Leonard's first date went astonishingly well and the conversation flowed over dinner. Leonard can remember telling Harry about Joanna with trepidation which quickly turned to relief when harry exclaimed that she loved kids, not having had any brothers or sisters growing up.

In return, she told him about her desire to make her own way in life rather than relying on the fortune her parents had left her (Leonard was honestly gob-smacked when she told him the amount) or the family business, Potter Stellar Cartography (they were amongst the first people to map out the stars after humanity took their first tentative step into space all those years ago, people still hired them to date to map out previously unexplored areas.)

After Leonard had walked her home later that night, he had not hesitated to agree after she had invited him up to her room, stating that her room-mate, Gaila was out, 'on the pull' as she termed it.

Waking up in the morning with Harry's head pillowed on his chest and her long, curly hair strewn across him Leonard had mused that, in fact, Jim gave brilliant advice.

/

_A.N: Thank you to my reviewers, I have had a request for Harry finding out she was pregnant, and Leonard being a worrywort so I'll try to do that next, not sure when it will be up though as I have my AS French oral exam on Tuesday._

_For the outfit that Jim wore on the date follow this hyperlink _ www(dot)polyvore(dot)com(slash)cgi(slash)set?id=31235425

_For those interested I will put the link for her outfit in the first chapter below_

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com(slash)cgi(slash)set?id=31234407

_There are lots more outfits on that site that I have created with this fic in mind, pleas feel free to look at them, they are each named for the situation I want her to wear them in._

_Once again I anybody wants to draw Harriet or any scenes from this fic please fell free, I'd love to see them. Also if you have any 'memories' you want done then don't hesitate to let me know._

_Ta guys,_

_Rosanna. :D_


End file.
